Adult Demigod Life
by Ragemoon
Summary: Nico is twenty-one years old. Most his friends are married and expecting their first children. All except Percy who is getting ready to marry Annabeth. This is the stories of how he finds his love, builds his own life and the adventures even an adult demigod can find themselves on. Warning: M/M, and F/F relationships. As well as the 'normal' M/F relationships.
1. Chapter 1: Cafe Time

Author's Note: In this story Nico is twenty one years old. Percy, Jason, Frank, Piper, Annabeth are all twenty three years old. Hazel is twenty years old. They are all adults. This would also be considered Alternate Universe for the creator of this is not writing it. Enjoy.

Nico's POV

Sitting in my favorite cafe, I sip my coffee; the shop is called Muses' Dream Coffee. Yes I am drinking a plain black coffee in a coffee shop. Why am I here? I need somewhere to think. All my friends are married now or getting to the we are getting married part. I heart constricts at the thought of Percy being married. I was going to have to go see him get hitched soon enough. I still needed a date for this event. Talk about out of reach forever. Well he was now. Not that I ever told him how I felt. I just died a little bit inside every time I saw them kiss.

It still kills me. My heart is so sore and broken I am not sure if anyone can truly fix it. Though considering who and what I am there are those that will interfere in my lack of love life. Another reason I come there, their coffee is amazing. There is this other regular customer that comes here. He brings a lap top and a few books with him. He usually gets one of the tables near a plug. I am not sure if he is going to university or he uses this place like an office.

He is rather cute. Wild long red hair that he barely contains in a pony tail at his neck. Startling green eyes that remind me of the ocean. He even brings the briny scent of the ocean with him. He is not here right now. I am hoping to see him today. He cheers me up a bit.

Plus he makes my heart do the same odd constrict that Percy does to me. I think I am falling in love with this guy. Worst part, I do not know what he is personally attracted to. I fear finding out. I do not think I can handle having my heart broken twice.

My mind drifts back to Hazel my lovely little sister. She is engaged to Frank. They been engaged since she was eighteen. They want to wait until she is twenty-one before they get married. I swear they are going to be the two that have sex on their wedding night for the first time. I mean that too. Frank is more old school then I am. I was born when they taught you to treat your wife to be in that fashion.

He makes me feel so old. Frank is a good match for my baby sister.

I hear the bell tinkle. I sip my coffee. My heart starts beating faster. There he is. The red head I find so attractive. My eyes scan the place. I realize the only table that has a plug that he could sit at was with me. All the rest of the tables are taken. The place is oddly busy.

There better not be any intervention from a certain goddess of love. I do not need help with my romantic life thank you. Though I do not think she believes me in the slightest. I do not think my friends believe me in the slightest either.

He gets his coffee and scans the room. Our eyes meet. He smiles and makes his way over to me. "May I sit here Nico?"

"Oh course Morris," I smile up at him. He sits down. Places his cup on the table and gets his laptop out. I watch him open it and boot it up. He looks up at me watching him. He flashes me this smile. I can so smell the briny ocean on him. "What are you working on?"

"I am currently working on a story." He smiles at me. "I am about half way done."

"What is it about?"

"Two guys that fall for each other. They are unsure about telling the other. One day the one takes a chance and asks the other guy out. They realize they are in love and that is where the adventure begins. I am so turning their world magically upside down." Morris smiles over at me. I am not sure if he is hinting at something. If he is I am so undone. I mean that, undone. My heart starts beating faster and skipping beats to just to annoy me.

My curiosity has been killing me over the last two months of these kinds of meetings between the two of us. I ask the question that is haunting my mind too much lately. "Are you dating?"

"I am single." He looks over at me. I cannot believe a guy that good looking could be single. I've seen the way girls throw themselves at him. "Yourself?"

"Single," I smile lightly. He gives me the same look I probably gave him. One of complete disbelieve that I was not dating some flaming hot person myself. He seems to be considering something before he speaks next.

"So you do not have a girlfriend?" He asks me. I almost choke on my coffee. I should know during question and answer sessions not to drink anything. You never know what the questions will be.

"I do not like girls." I look at him I can feel the colour drain from my face. I cannot believe I just said that! Did I just mess up our blossoming friendship. Guys did not always react well when finding out their friend is gay.

He smiles at me. "Awesome, I do not really like girls myself." He grins. "I was hoping but I did not think the gods would be that kind to put in front of me something that I would like." He looks at me. I know I am flushed I can feel the heat of my own cheeks. "Go out to dinner with me?"

He just asked me on a real date. Not just a chance meeting but a real date. My heart catches again. "I would love to." I can almost hear a certain goddess of love's laughter in my head. I am so going have a chat with her over interfering in my life one of these days.

He reaches over and touches the side of my face. His touch brings a different kind of heat to my skin. He smiles at me. He packs up his stuff. I frown. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I am going to get ready for our date. I will pick you up at seven." I blink and write my address down so he can pick me up at seven. He stands up closes up the space between us. I stand up and realize at this moment how much taller then me he was.

I was six foot even. Morris was four inches taller then I. He cups my face with one hand. Then leans in. I close my eyes and I feel his lips against mine. I have been wanting to kiss him for a long time. He tastes like the ocean. He breaks the kiss off.

He walks out and over his shoulder, "I will be picking you up at seven." He leaves.

It was then I realize Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper were staring at me for a moment. They crowd around me. I get a hug from my baby sister. She smiles up at me. "About time, how long have you two been dating?"

"Just started," I admit to her. "We've been meeting here almost by chance for two months."

"Chance my ass." Piper mutters as they all pull chairs up. "This has my mother's finger prints all over it.

"It does," I agree with her. "I am not going to be mad about it though." I look at them. "He is so nice." I can feel the heat on my cheeks again.

Jason smiles at me. "I am happy for you Nico. I do not know how to truly express my happiness."

Frank nods to me. He has a small smile playing on his lips. He laughs softly. Everyone looks at him. "Now Nico has a date for Percy's wedding!"

He was right I totally had a date now. The look on Annabeth's face was going to be priceless when I turned up with the handsome man I was going to bring with me. Suddenly it was all right with my world. I smirk. My friends and sister all laugh. Life just got interesting. I stand up after I finish my coffee. I look at my watch. I need to get home.

Got a date I need to get ready for. I hug my sister wave at my friends and hurry home. I have a date to get ready for. I am going on a date. I cannot believe I am going on a date.


	2. Chapter 2: First Dates

**Nico's POV**

He is there exactly at seven to pick me up. He is dressed better then he normally is. I mean that he is wearing a suit and tie. I am glad I put a suit and tie on myself. He smiles at me. He says nothing about my home. I live in a penthouse. What can I say being a prince has its perks.

We take the elevator down to where he is parked. We walk up to a 1969 Shelby Cobra. "I built it from a kit." His smile is warm. His green eyes full of amusement. He opens the passenger side door for me. I get in. He shuts the door I put my seat belt on. The car is beautiful. I mean that too.

We drive out of the town I know we both live in. I do not know where he is taking me. We drive the twisty turny road along the coast. I admire his skill behind the wheel. I know a few people who should take lessons in how to drive from him.

We pull into a parking lot. I look about me as he once again opens the door and hands me out of his own car. He shuts the door and we walk up to the restaurant. He opens the door for me. I walk in. We both look at the host. He smiles at us.

"Reservations for Black." Morris smiles lightly at the man before us. He nods to us. Picks up two menus and leads us to an almost hidden corner booth. Morris seats me and then takes the spot across from me so he could have his back to the wall. I wonder why he choose that spot. Only someone who has lived their life watching out for monsters who want to kill you develop that skill.

Has he been fighting monsters all his life? Not like it is a question for a first date. I would save my question. I would not forget the question. It felt too important. I look at the menu. The lack of prices make my head spin. I hope he does not think he needs to impress me. I was already falling hard for this green eyed red haired young man in front of me. Though truth to be told I think we are about the same age.

The waitress comes up to us. She flashes us a smile as she pours us a half glass of wine. "Welcome back Morris. You brought a date this time?" Our waitress must know him.

"Aye Mary I brought a date and not either one of my friends." Morris smiles up at Mary. "House wine, waters for us both and I want to order an appetizer." He flashes her a smile. "The spinach and artichoke al Forno and that wonderful bread your restaurant serves with it."

She nods, "I will be back with your waters and I will get that order in right away."

"She knows you." I watch him over my menu. I had already found what I wanted. Italian foods, this one was a romantic at heart. My heart constricts again. He cannot know I am Italian. He does not even know my last name. He only knows my first name.

"She feels guilty." He shakes his head. His eyes have an emotion I understand all to well- pain. "Not her fault the guy she introduced me to was an asrewit." He shakes his head. "She feels bad. I do not blame her. I am more mad at him. He used me as a form of revenge on his ex. I am not that person."

Nodding to him, "I can see that." Morris flashes me a small smile. She reappears with our waters and a smile as she places the appetizer on the table between us. "Have you decided on what you two want to order?"

"Aye I want the Mushroom Ravioli al Forno." His food choice makes my mouth water. He knows what he likes that is for sure. I am glad of it. I wonder if he makes up his mind quickly in every situation. I note on his hands are two rings. Both have tridents emblazoned on the sides of the ring. On the left the stone was black, the one on the night the stone was white. When I focused on them I could feel power coming off them. I wonder why?

"I would like the gnocchi and Italian sausage." I flash her a smile. She smiles back. She a nice enough woman. She wanders off check on her tables and does what she is supposed to do.

Near us a small band of musicians play old Italian music. The music is quite romantic. I could not help but smile at the touch of having that here in the restaurant. I had noted the restaurant was called Amore. He smiles at me again. "So tell me about yourself?" He quirks a smile at me. "I know what you like to read. I've seen you draw at the coffee shoppe. I know you like your coffee black but so sweet that most people are surprised by how sweet the coffee is."

Laughing I smile. He pays attention. He must have known he was attracted to me long before I figured out my own heart. "I love the ocean though it tends to cause me pain."

"Old lover?" He reaches across and squeezes my hand. I swallow.

"Yes and no, someone I loved but did not I tell him loved him. He has a girlfriend." I closed my eyes feeling a shot of pain in my heart thinking Percy and Annabeth together. Their kisses. Their happiness. My hand is pulled toward where Morris is sitting. He kisses it.

"I am sorry." His own smile is melancholy. "I think we all had those. It is not easy to be in love with someone who loves another."

"Yeah," I smile suddenly he his holding my hand and my heart rate increases. "I like to travel the world. I've done it alone. I want to do it again but with someone who cares about me." He again squeeze my hand.

We both enjoy the appetizer that he ordered for us. This one has good taste. My phone which I had sat on the table next to his, vibrated. He eyed it. He looked at me. "Text message?"

"Yeah," I blush a little. "It is prolly not that important."

"Go ahead check it. I am not going to be offended." His smile is so warm. I am falling more for him the more time I spend in his company.

Picking up my phone I unlock the thing. I find it is Hazel.

Baby Sister: Have fun bro. Dad says to call him tomorrow. I think he knows your dating. Just thought I warn you. Love you big brother. Enjoy your date.

Laughing I shake my head. "My baby sister, she says Dad wants me to call on the morrow." Morris nods. He squeezes my hand as I place my phone next to his the way that I had it before screen to the wood of the table.

"See not to terrible." With his words our dinners appear. We both each finished our wine. She holds up the wine bottle. "No more for myself. Could I have a coffee?"

"No more I have to drive." Morris smiles lightly. "I will take an Italian soda raspberry flavored." She refills our waters, disappears, reappears with our drinks and disappears again after taking our wine glasses.

We both apply ourselves to our food. I find I like the way he eats. He is neat. He has table manners that I have not seen in years. Table manners that will get me teased by others. Whomever raised him must be quite old school. Morris has old world manners.

We finish our meal. Morris looks up at her as she clears out plates from our dinner. "One of your tiramisu please. We will share." She nods. "Their desserts tend to be larger then normal. I usually end up taking it home and my roommates which are girls tend to demolish it for me."

"Girl roommates." I smile over at him.

"Yeah, both been my best friends forever." He gets this unreadable look on his face. "They were more excited about my date then anyone has a right to be that is not going on the date." He pauses. "I had to wash my face again because the one was extra happy. Red lipstick is a pain in the arse."

Laughing I shake my head. He flips his phone over and unlocks it. He brings up a picture of two girls. Both girls are rather pretty. One was black haired, light skinned and silver eyes she was dressed in a sporty manner. He points at the dark haired one first. "That is Amaya, she the red lipstick bandit." I laugh at that. "This is my hippie, Althea." The other was brown haired, blue eyed and a little tanned, she was dressed in a sporty manner as well. "I've known them both for a few years. You will meet them eventually. They are quite happy about me dating that is for sure."

"So they are like your sisters?" I look at him as the dessert is placed between us. We both dug in. Oh this dessert was heavenly. I could see why he takes some home with him when he leaves sometimes. We finish off the dessert together.

Our waitress brings us our bill and Morris pays for it without batting an eyelash at it. He uses a credit card. He then pulls out of his wallet cash to leave on the table. He drops the money there and we leave the restaurant and walk down the board walk.

We are holding hands. I feel so very safe with him. We come to the end of the pier and we both look out into the ocean. His green eyes, much like Percy's green eyes, I am loosing my way in them. Only this time the one who's eyes I am lost in is equally lost in mine. I close my eyes and I feel his lips against mine. He deepens the kiss.

My heart races.

He tastes like the ocean. I mean that too. He tastes like the briny sea. "Come home with me? We can watch a movie or just sit up and talk. The girls should be asleep."

Nodding at him for I do not trust my voice to answer him. We make our way back to his car. He hands me in again. My heart flutters again. He is making all the right romantic gestures. I wonder how many times he planned things like this. He making me feel like a girl. I am not sure how I feel about that. My heart races as he drives back.

We park in a garage space in an alleyway. The door goes down making us safe to get out. We do. I note the motorcycle that is silver and another pretty green painted car of some make I do not know. It hit me the car he was driving was silent. I watch as he plugs in the car.

"All three of the vehicles in here are electric." He smiles. "I know someone who loves a challenge and I asked him to build me an electric engines for these."

Thinking of Leo and how he was. I frown I do not think he saw me frown. I remember Leo talking about designing electrical run engines for three vehicles. I think my friend worked on the guy I am finding myself in love with stuff. Small world.

We go up a spiral staircase and he unlocks the door. "Hey Spookie," I realize he is talking a pretty black cat. She just looks at us. "Spookie is my cat. She not always the biggest fan of people."

He shows me around the place. It is nice. Very eclectic. One of his roommates must be a genius with plants for there were plants everywhere. I am now sitting with him on the sofa. I decided to watch him play a video game. It was fun to snuggle up as he played. He tucked me under his chin and killed, blew up and destroyed his game foes. I was not totally surprised about how good he was.

Spookie soon enough joins us and was sitting in my lap as I sat in her human's lap. Morris found this amusing. "I think she likes you. She usually not this comfortable around strange people." I could not help but smile and pet her.

Spookie seemed to recognize my status as a prince of the underworld. She purred in my lap. We sit like this for a while. I look at the clock and realize how much time as passed. It was 2am in the morning. "No wonder I am tired." He looks at the time. I can tell he is tired. "I'll stay if that is no trouble?"

"You think I planned it this way." He mutters.

"Or I did." I caught his green eyes. He smiles. He turns off his video game. He stands carrying me and the cat back to his room. Opening the door we go inside. He sets me on the bed. Spookie jumps down and leaves the room. He shuts the door.

He strips out of his clothing. I find myself watching him in hunger. He wears boxers and damn he has a fine body under all those clothing. His boxers are sea blue. He comes over to me and not saying a word helps me out of my clothing right down to my own boxers. I happen to be wearing my plain black silk boxers. He helps me in bed. Goes turns off his light. It is completely dark in his room.

His weight settles into bed. He gathers me into his arms. "Tonight we sleep." With those words in my mind I snuggle against him. Falling into the best sleep I've had in years. Company keeps the nightmares away. This company brings me x-rated dreams though.


	3. Chapter 3: Day After (Part One)

Morris' POV

There is this body I am holding to my chest that I am currently wrapped around. My sleep fogged mind was so confused for a moment. I breathe in and recognize the scent of the person who I am curled around so protectively. Nico is sleeping with me. I can tell he is still asleep. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest in his slumber.

My door creaks open. I inwardly groan. I know it has to be Amaya. She the only one who invade my space without knocking or calling out first. Althea has much better manners then the Moonie does. We also knew each others secrets. Like how I can become a woman if I want to. Whos children we also are. The simple fact that the blood in our veins is not entirely human.

"Morris I have..." I open my eyes to see her gaping at me. "I think I should have obeyed my instinct to bring two mugs." She sets the one down. "I will go get the other mug. At least you two are not naked. Morris usually sleeps naked and his covers like to play the oh noes the floor game." She glares at me and wanders out.

"He likes his coffee black and sweet." I call out looking down at him seeing he was awake. He has this shy smile gracing his lips. "Good morning."

Amaya had left the door open so we could hear her, Althea and Luke talking. "Yes he has some cute guy in his bed. No it does not look like they banged. Luke not everyone is a horn dog like you."

Laughing, "I should of known who she was talking to. Althea would never ask such a question." We both sit up I arrange the pillows so we can lean and cuddle.

Amaya reappears with a mug that had skulls all over it and hands it to Nico. Nico gives the mug a look before sipping the coffee. "Perfect, thank you."

"He has good manners too." Amaya smiles happily at us both. "I'll leave you two alone. This is messing up my morning groove Irish." She screwed up her nose at me as I laughed at her. "Oh well I will live." She wanders back out and closes the door.

We finish off our coffee. We sit our mugs down. It was then he noticed the sea motif on my mug. Nico raises and eyebrow at that. I wonder what he is thinking. "Shower?"

"Together or separate?" He askes looking up at me.

My mind races is he testing me. I hate these kinds of tests. I want to shower with him. Scrub his back, watch the water run over his skin. It would be a test of my control that is for sure. "Together would take less time."

He leans on my shoulder, "You just wanna scrub my back."

"Guilty." I admit. "There is so much more too but that will have to wait." He looks up at me. Looking into his deep black eyes I feel lost. I also get a glimmer of something there. Hope, love even lust that is there. My heart skips a few beats on me. I already feel so connected to him.

Plus there is so much more to loving another then the physical sex part which is in essence just lust and the rutting of two people. I smile at him. We get out of bed. I pause long enough to make my bed. I am not the neatest person in the world but Althea keeps threatening to keep my room to her standards. That scares me. So I keep my room picked up as I did.

We enter the bathroom, I turn on the shower adjusting it to where I usually like it but a little warmer. I like my showers on the cool side. I do not really feel the cold. I am going to bank much like everyone else he does. We shower. I was his back. Which he enjoys then he washes mine. He is admiring my back tattoo that not many have seen. It is an anchor with a skull that is wearing a crown. It is not a normal tattoo.

He touches it. I feel a jolt from the tattoo. My heart constricts, speeds up and skips beats. No it is not possible that I have found him. Found the one they said I needed in my life. There is no way he could be him. It be perfect. There is just no way. He could not possibility be the Ghost King.

We get out and dry off. Wandering back into my room there is no one waiting for us. Which is good. My roommates were for once giving me time to get my stuff done. You think Amaya would learn. But nope that one watched me get dressed I do not know how many times. She calls me cheeky and she sits there and watches me go from naked to clothed most mornings. Sometimes I do not think she believes I know how to dress myself.

I open my wardrobe and take out a pair of pants, shirt, boxers and hand them to Nico. "These should fit." I do not tell him the moment I handed them to him they fit him perfect. I did not know him well enough to tell him of the magic in my life. I pull out my outfit. Dark washed blue jeans, a sea themed t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "I will give you a pair of socks later." He smiles at me.

Damn he looks good. His clothing is all back of course. He got skull accents on his pants. A large skull is on the front of his t-shirt he looks pleased with himself. He sniffs the air. So do I, Althea must be cooking breakfast.

We leave my room fully clothed. Walking into the kitchen we find Althea smacking Luke with a spoon. "No they are not out here yet you cannot start eating them." She has once again out done herself. This woman is going to make some guy very happy. Althea could seduce a man though his stomach and I so mean that.

Forget for the moment that she and Amaya are both bombshells. Both have amazing businesses. Both have so much going for them. I mean that the girls were on fire. I could see them blazing their trail though the world that just does not know how to deal with them. These girls were my soul sisters. They also know me way too well. Which is a little scary but I can live with it.

Now Amaya needs to make up her mind about that loser boyfriend of hers and keep it made up. Luke annoys me. I know he adores her. You think by now he know how to handle her. He still messes up and they been together on and off for years.

Nico and Luke notice each other. I can see that jolt of knowing between them. Nico goes back to pretending Luke does not exist and Luke does the same. That will be something I ask him about later. We all get a plate of whatever we want of the foods that Althea has cooked. If I was not working out regularly I think my soul sister could honestly get me fat. Her cooking is that good.

"So what is on your agenda for today?" Althea asks me. She flashes Nico a smile.

"Well I still need to go work out." I pause to savor some of her delicious muffins. "Work on my book for a few hours." I shake my head. "This is Nico. Not that I did not mention him yesterday to you two." I motion to Althea. "This is Althea our earth goddess." She shoots me this look. Teasing her is always fun. Then I motioned to Amaya. "You seen Miss Rude also known at Amaya the night goddess." She sticks her tongue out at me. "The blonde is Luke, Amaya's on again off again here again out again boyfriend." Which earns me the death glare from Luke. Althea just laughs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Althea smiles at him. "Did you enjoy breakfast?"

Nico flashes what I will learn are rare smiles at Althea. "Yes breakfast is delicious. Where do you work out at?"

"On our roof I have it set up as a garden, deck area and a gym. I have a lap pool up there and weights." I popped one of Althea's strawberries in my mouth. The thing just exploded in flavor. She had such a way with plants. She and the others at the table never smelled human to me when I met them. They each have a different scent. Human is not what they are.

They are like me. Half divine and half human. All of them are Greek. That is what their smell indicates. I think I might even be able to pin point their parentage. I do not feel like it though. When they say something they will. Until that moment, it is their business not mine.

The girls I knew what they were. We grew up together for the most part. Althea's father moved to Ireland because of a job. He moved in a cottage next to us, mother and I. Amaya was found on Althea's doorstep with a note. So the two were raised like sisters. They are not at all related. Althea is a daughter of Demeter. Amaya is a daughter of Selene. They knew I was a son, sometimes daughter, of Oceanus.

We were trouble as children. We also fought monsters together as children and teenagers. We do that occasionally now as well. I hate monsters. The bastards need to learn to leave well enough alone.

Luke and Amaya get up, "going to bed." She kissing me on the cheek. "Night Brother Irish," she flashes Nico a smile. "We like to see more of this one. So do not screw it up." She gives me this look after saying stuff that just turns me in to a strawberry in colour.

Nico squeezed my hand. "He cannot loose me that easy." I smile at him. Luke and Amaya go to bed. We eat a little more. Althea's food is gods blessed I swear it is. It just so hard to stop eating somedays.

Leaving us with Althea. She gets up and starts working on the dishes. I muscle my way to take over dishes. She cooked I am not letting her do the dishes. She laughs. Her laughter is a rich noise I pay to hear more of. Nico helps me. First we re-stacked the dishwasher. Then what was left over, could not fit in the running dishwasher. The adult game of tetris I swear. He washes and I dry and put away.

She sat at the breakfast bar and watches us. I am sure she was thinking how cute we where. I just hope she not going to focus on the fact that she the only one without someone. This girl loves and hates the ocean. She loved it because she thought it was so very beautiful. She hated it because she feared drowning.

Teaching her how to swim had been a rare treat. She learned in a pool we had near us in Ireland. She does not mind pools. Now lakes, rivers, oceans she still minds though. I just think her fear of waterways is more defined then most humans. She at least knows why she fears them, unlike most when the fear is faceless.

After dishes, Nico follows me back to my room where I change into my swim bottoms. They are the kind people who do competitions swim in. Pretty much remind me of girls swim bottoms, just in black and made with a bit of extra room. I grab my goggles and swim cap. He follows me up another set of stairs to the roof.

"Wow you were not kidding when you said garden." Nico was surprised. It was a gardeners dream or night mare what was on my roof. I love it. The fruit and vegetables are amazing that Althea grows. So I am not going to complain.

Up here is her garden, a party deck and my work out area. The girls use it too. I get into the water, the water is up to my waist, and start swimming my laps. Nico sits on one of the party deck chairs and watches me swim. It is a fresh water lap pool. I do not use chemicals in the water. I have set up plants that act as a filter for the water.

Plus I did not want chemicals like that near Althea's garden. Just did not seem right to me. I mean that. You do not use that sort of stuff near your food stuffs. I can and will claim that the fruit and vegetables and produces are one hundred percent chemical free.

Stopping in front of Nico I have just finished my one hundredth lap. "Bored?" He kneels down and kisses me. I almost pull him into the water with me. He looks at me his dark eyes drinking me in.

"Not a bit. Watching you swim was beautiful." Nico smiles lightly. "There are no chemicals in the waster at all is there?"

"Nope I could not do that with her garden bumping along the side of my lap pool." I smile up at him.

He pokes my nose. "My merman." He does not realize quite how right he is. That will be for another time. I want us to get to know each other better before finding out what the other was. I want him to know me. To care about myself and not the blood that was in my veins. I knew who I have surrounded myself with. I could tell by scent. I am not going to be nosy or as straight up. When people wanna say something. They will.

Until then that will stay a secret.


	4. Chapter 3: Day After (Part Two)

Morris' POV

Getting out of my lap pool I dry off the normal way. No using powers until we have talked about parents. Talk about our parents. That is easy enough. I can just bring up my Mum. She is also in Ireland right now. Not like she could surprise me with a visit. That is a lie she done that to me before. Appeared unannounced.

"I just realized we have not even talked about our parents." Is it just me or did Nico turn paler then what he was. I file that away for things that bother him. "I am an Irish citizen on a work visa." I smile at him. "Mum is back in Ireland. She has a cottage on this beautiful desolate coast." I pause looking at him now for the hard part the tiny lie I find all us with godly heritage tell. "Mum told me that my Papa was a sailor that had wandered though Ireland. Amaya and Althea are my spirit sisters. My Mum and their Dad raised us all together. He taught at university and did not want to raise his girls in the city. So when he was teaching Mum had us three. She said we are the unholy trio of trouble."

That made Nico laugh. His colour was coming back to him. I am glad of this. He does not need to look like death. Even if he is the son of the king of the underworld, he does not need to look like the recently departed. I flash him a smile.

"We grew up on the coast. It was beautiful. It was savage. I loved it." I smile lightly from the memories. "It was hard getting me out of the water. I love to swim. I love diving. I've surfed. I've sailed. Anything that has to do with water I have tried it at least once."

He smiles at me. He gazes at me. I can see he is formulating what to say. I hope I did not pick a subject that would be hard for him. I fear I have for Nico looks to be struggling. I squeeze his shoulder. I catch his eyes. His beautiful black eyes that I could drown in.

"My mother is gone." His voice was whisper soft. I gather him to me. Holding him I can feel his tears. I feel terrible. His Mum is gone from this plane of existence. That is truly sad. "My older sister is also dead." His voice cracked a little bit. "Dad lives elsewhere. Though he does try. It is hard for him." I am impressed with how he delt with being Hades son right there. I am pleased that he has such a good quick mind.

"I lost my older sister too." I look down at him. I can see the tears in his eyes. I lean in and kiss him. He melts into me. Clinging to me because I ripped open wounds that he bares without realizing it. I hold him. When our kiss breaks for we both need to breath. Silly thing called air. "Come." I take his hand and we go back inside. I lead him into the front room again and show him this one corner. In it is a picture of my elder sister. I have other things on there too from other lost family members. I light the candle that is there.

"If you want love we can add two little somethings for your mum and your sister." He looks up at me. He seems to be trying to figure out if I am kidding or if I am being truthful. I point to other things on the alter. "Some of those that we love are not represented by pictures but little things. Like my Grandmum this brooch that was hers represents her here."

He tries to smile at me, "could we?" His voice is so soft. I cannot even fathom what might be going on in his head. I can see their loss hurts him hard. I nod he now pulls me into a kiss. We again break apart when we need air to see a smirking Althea standing there.

"Shouldn't you get dressed." She waves at me in my bathing suit and bare feet.

"I am." Holding Nico's hand again we go back to my room. I close my door and change from bathing suit to my normal clothing. Nico lays on my bed and watches me dress. He has this slight smile on his face.

We head out after I toss him a pair of socks for his shoes. We are both well dressed considering everything. We walk down the street. About seven blocks away is a small store I think he will like. We wander in. He goes toward the beautiful dolls. I thought he might like those. He picks out two. One for his mother and one for his sister. He sets them on the counter and I pay for them before he can get his own card out. He gives me this look as we leave the store.

"I am..." His voice trails off as I gaze at him. I give him a quick kiss. I hear someone hiss slightly. We both keep moving. I note a blonde young woman with another darker girl. They are standing way closer together then they needed to. The blonde was glaring at the two of us.

"Who's the blonde lass?" I look down at Nico. He spots who I am talking about our of the corner of my eye. He looks back at me as we pull away from the pair. They looked like they could be dating or at least very very close.

"That is Annabeth, Percy's future wife. The woman next to her is Rayna. I do not know why they look so displeased in seeing us."

"Maybe they are together." I shrug. Nico gives me a sharp look. "That is your friend's future wife?" I am still stunned. From their body language that I could see they were way closer then just friends. Or I was misreading them. I could be. I have before.

"Yes it is." Nico frowns. "I just hope this is not going to ruin their wedding." I could hear the worry in my new boyfriend's voice. "This would hurt Percy so badly." I recognized the hurt in his voice. He wanted Percy happy. I think I have detected my boyfriend's old and still kinda crush. I kiss the top of his forehead. "I have given a little too much away huh?"

"Only a little," I smile down at him. "It is okay. I think we have all had impossible crushes." I look at him. "I know I have had one myself." Nico squeezed my hand as we wandered back to my home. We walked into the bookstore. "Hey Fallen, how are things today?"

"Going great sir. Just finished processing orders. The shelves are getting full again. And people have been in buying books." Fallen smiles at us both. "Your boyfriend?"

Nodding at her, she smiles. Nico I know spots my other worker Samuel putting stuff away on shelves. He is humming to himself. We head upstairs. Nico places the tiny beautifully made dolls on the family alter. I light a new candle in remembrance for his lost ones and my lost ones.

"Your workers seem really happy." He points out to me. We are currently cuddling on the sofa listening to music. I place another kiss on the crown of his head.

"They are because I pay them a living wage." I smile with that thought. "They can afford to live a little bit. I have happy workers. Happy workers create happy customers. Works for me."

"How many do you employ?" He leans back and looks into my green eyes. I can see his curiosity about wanting to know me better grabbing a hold of him.

"We are open from nine am to nine pm. There are two eight hour shifts. I have them come in an hour before and stay an hour after. There is Fallen and Samuel. Mike and Lynn. Jill and Jonah. Fallen, Sam, Mike and Lynn are my full timers. Mike and Lynn are my part timers. Those two are also in high school." I catch his smile. "My full timers all make twenty dollars and hour for a four hour work week plus the prime benefits that I give them. They get a month off paid vacation. And great health insurance." Nico lets out a low whistle. "My part times make a little less but they are kids and this is just fun money for them. They are at fifteen dollars and hour. Twenty hours a week. If they need more money I will up their pay to that of my full timers but neither has asked and they have been informed that I will not questions asked."

"You are one of those bosses." He pokes me I laugh a little. "You believe that your employees should be treated well."

"I do. I cater in lunch for them." I eye him. "It is done because I know that Lynn needs to eat. Her family is not doing to well. We let her take what ever is left over home to them."

"You care about them." Nico eyed me. I squeeze him. He kisses me again. I find he is now cuddled in my lap. "It like what you did for the waitress when we were on our date." I can feel him smile as we cuddle. "You are a generous person."

"Life is full of Scrooges. I was not raised to be one. I am not gonna start now just because I am well off." I point out to him. "Treating your fellows well is what we are supposed to do." I lean on him a little while we cuddle. "I send a whole bunch of kids to camp as well during the summer." I smile a little. "Althea and Amaya both went there. I never did. It is called Camp Half-Blood." Nico stiffens for a moment. It was like the look he gave my left arm. I think he recognized what the tattoo meant. I of course am doing my best not to give away that I know what he is.

"Camp Half-blood huh?" He tilts his head back and looks at me. I could drown in the depths of his eyes for the rest of my days of he let me.

"Yes they both told me good things about the place. All the kids we send there love Greek mythology." I am not sure if he recognizes the sly tone of my voice. He does pinch me though. I kiss his forehead.

He looks at me. I mean he is studying me. I am sure he has a million questions running though his head. Questions he is debating on asking me. He might not realize I know what he is. I also know what my employees are. I think Fallen recognized Nico from Camp Half-Blood. She did tell me there were enough kids there that everyone could pick and choose who they wanted to befriend and who they wanted to snub. So it is possible that Nico has no clue that he was in camp with any of my adult employees. The two high schoolers will be going there this summer with some other kids.

They have no clue what they are. I have been having them listen to books so they do not fall behind in school. Heck I have a way to create textbooks on MP3 for them and I do. Their grades have gone up. Their human parent is quite proud. They are grateful that someone understands. Dyslexia can be over come with time and learning to cope with it. I know I have learned to cope with it.

We protect who we need to and I am trying to keep the next generation of heroes from becoming monster food before their time. It was thankless work but work none the less. Something that Althea gets upset with me over. My hunting the monsters down disturbs her. I keep their city population down if not gone from the city I live in.

Monster need to leave my town be. If they would they get to die another day.

"So what are you thinking?" Nico cups the side of my face to draw my attention to him. I turns his liquid black eyes drawing me within himself again.

"About you, my next book, my book store, how I can help others." I grin down at him. "What I want to do to you when we are both ready to walk that path together." He smiles at me. I am so looking forward to seeing what he likes. How he reacts to different things. I am glad all the bedrooms are sound proof. I have no clue if he is a screamer. I know I can get pretty loud when I am into what is happening to me.

He has this ghost of a smile on his lips. I think he might be thinking the same thing I am. He takes out his cell phone and puts his face close to mine and takes a selfie of the two of us. He then kisses me. He gets up. I stand to. He looks up at me holding both my hands.

"I should go home for now." He reminds me. I close my eyes. Is my wanting him not to leave yet that readable. It must be for he is giving me that look. I nod and we go to my car. I drive him across town to his building where his penthouse is.

He kisses me. Then he lets himself out of the car. "I will call you Morris. We should meet again for coffee." His sweet small smiles make my heart race. I nod not trusting my voice. I watch him enter his building I take myself and my car home.

Coming inside the home part I sit on my sofa turn the music back on and just enjoy the sounds coming from the radio. I find I am surrounded by my favorite sisters on the planet, Amaya and Althea. They both hug me. We just sit together for a moment. I sniff the air. Althea laughs at me.

"Dinner is ready." She smiles at me. "Let's eat."


	5. Chapter 4: Healing

Nico's POV

I hear a light knock on my door. I look up from my book. It is late in the afternoon. I am not expecting anyone over today. I frown. I had talked to Morris this morning. So I did not think he could be him. There was something in the knock as I pad over to my door.

Opening the door. Morris almost falls in. What in the world has happened to him? He looks like he's been in a fight. I am completely unsure if he won the fight or lost the fight. I knew from dating him for the past month that he was a scrappy fighter. I also know he will wade in to break up fights and he feels the need to defend those that cannot or will not defend themselves.

My warrior in a swim suit.

Helping him in I kick my door shut. I throw my dead bolt again and help him though my bedroom into my bathroom. I am glad it is clean for once. And by clean I mean picked up. I sit him on my toilet and start helping out of his torn to nothing can be saved it is ruined gonna be trashed now shirt. Which I do in the trash it goes. I get out the med kit.

He groans.

"You got into a fight didn't you?" I look at him as I iodine his cuts." He hisses at me in pain but does not say anything until I am done bandaging him up. He still hot even all bandaged up. Where does he got off being so damned beautiful. I mean that my boyfriend is an extremely beautiful man.

"Yeah, some idiots were trying to hurt some kids. I had to step in." I watch his lip piercing as he spoke. It was perfect for him. He sometimes wear a ring and not a stud. Today was a stud day. "Pain killers Gra."

Handing him two pain killers. He takes them and swallows them with some water he gets with my cup next to the sink. He stands and winces. Clad only in his jeans and a pair of boots he looks like trouble. I love his kind of trouble. I wish I knew if he was like me and not just human. I just have not asked. Plus how do you bring up something like that?

Oh and by the way I am a son of Hades. I know strange right. Not gonna happen. Now I talked to Jason the other day. I mentioned the tattoo I saw on Morris to him. He goes silent. He told me that when Morris wanted to talk about he would. That was the first time I have been unable to get information out of Jason. He does not usually hide things from me.

I look at him. I can see faint scars across his body. I mean faint too like his skin remembers them but they do not exist. I hug him from behind. "Might as well just stay." He draws me to the front of him. "Do not tell me no. That way I can change your bandages in the morning. His skin is trembling under my hands. I am not sure why.

He cups my face. He kisses me. His kiss is hot with passion that I know we both feel. We stumble over to my bed. Were we ungracefully climb on it to continue to make out. I gasp as he bites my shoulder. "Nico do you want to?" His ragged voice whispers to me.

"Yes," I do want to take this down whatever road it is going. I have heard about what is happening between us. It is a reaction to being in a fight to the death. He and I are going to have to talk about why he might be fighting to the death. I am sure this is going to be extremely good tonight. Morris is a very considerate lover. Sometimes too much so he forgets his own needs.

I wake up feeling the pressure of Morris' arms around me. I can feel his heartbeat from his body though my chest. He kisses my shoulder. "Awake Gra?" He asks huskily in my ear. I twist around and kiss him hard on the mouth. "Again." He smiles his green eyes dark with what I know I am feeling- lust.

Later that morning we are snuggling on my sofa. My phone rings it is Hazel. He nods for he knows how I feel about my phone when he is with me and I answer it. "Hey Hazel." I smile at her over the phone. "No I am not alone." I pause listening to her. "We are both dressed. Hazel do not be cheeky." I laugh. "In the elevator I will be at the door."

Morris places me on my feet after he stands up. He smiles at me. "I wonder what your sister is up too?"

"Not a clue." I watch as he goes into my kitchen to get a beer. I go to the door and open it for my sister and my father. What is Hades doing here? Well one point for him he looks like a normal older gentleman and not like he stepped out of a book of myths. "Come in."

"Hello son, where is this young man your sister." He emphasizes the word sister when he is speaking to me, "has been telling me so much about."

Morris picks that moment to appear with three beers and a cola for Hazel. "Right here with drinks." My father give the young man I am dating a look. Morris pretends he is not being judged and hands my sister her drink first. She smiles up at him.

Hazel adores him, and much like Jason and I will add her man Frank to the list now, will not tell me a thing about Morris. The lot of them are annoying me. I still do not know how to brooch the subject with him. He hands my dad a beer and then one to me.

We all go into my front room where my boyfriend who is too quick sometimes has set up a light snack. I did notice that after his shower today he looked better then he did the night before. We all sit down and my dad trys some of the goodies that were set out. So does Hazel.

Morris is checking his phone. He looks over at me. "Just checking my list. The kids will be leaving for camp tomorrow. I hope Jillian and Marcy can keep them safe."

"Do you always worry like this?" I look at him. I know he is talking about the kids he is sending to Camp Half-Blood. I am still bemused by the information. I blink. Kids. Something trying to hurt them. He was not fighting monsters. He could not see past the mist? Was he a demigod a Roman one? He had to be a Roman one he has the same type of tattoo my sister and the others from Jupiter have. His is different it is a wolf with two tridents behind it; one trident is black the other is white. He does not have the eagle all the others have, which is odd.

"Yes." I gaze at him. He stares right back at me. "That question has been eating you for a while why don't you ask it."

"I do not know how to word it." I admit. He just squeezes my knee. His kindness when I cannot find the words to express myself correctly always is astounding. I mean that too. He gives me the space I need to express myself in a right and correct manner. How many people do that?

He looks down at his phone and groans. "I've got to go Gra. Seems my Mum has pulled one of those drop in visits."

"Mothers tend to do that." Hades smiles lightly.

"Not when they have to actually plan it out." Morris sighs gustily. "She comes from Ireland." He kisses me good bye. Kisses my sister's hand, which makes her blush. Shakes my fathers hand. Then he leaves quickly grumbling to himself.

"You do not know who or what he is yet do you?" Hades gazes at me. I must be the slowest child he has. He looks at my sister who shakes his head. "I suppose you will find out eventually. Thank you Hazel. You were right I did need to see this myself."

I roll my eyes. We sit in silence a little longer. My dad says slyly. "You know I know what goes on in this penthouse."

"Dad."

Hazel just looses it on me. I mean it she just starts laughing. She laughs so hard and long she is breathless after she is done. She grins at me. I know I am flush. Dad did not need to know his son was having a healthy sex life now.

Hades just grins and disappears from the penthouse leaving me with my sister.

"That was embarrassing." I mutter, we both eat some more.

"What that Dad knows you are having sex?" Hazel teases. I give her a look she just smirks at me. "Jason knew." How in the world did Jason know? "He said he seen you and you looked relaxed. He also said your hair had that bed tousled look. He said it was about a week ago." I think back to the time and she was right. Dammit. How many people knew that me and Morris had moved into that part of our relationship? I knew his sisters did.

Amaya still did not know how to knock. She now seen me naked as much as Morris. She is a brat. Though Morris certainly gets even with her. Something about a morning make-out session that leads to other things makes her flee. He does not do that very often only when she annoyed him. She will not look at him when he does.

Those two are so funny to watch interact. I enjoy time with my own sister and wonder why Morris' mother has decided to show up unannounced on his door step. We watch a movie. After the movie she heads out to go meet Frank for dinner and another just released film.

Sitting at home I wish Morris was here. I wonder what my family and friends know that I do not. As I have mentioned before. How do you talk about having a godly parent? Especially now and I've never seen him at camp.

Standing up I go back to my room. I strip out of my clothing. I have taken to sleeping naked because of Morris. He was right there was something freeing about not sleeping with anything between yourself and your sheets. I crawl into my bed lay my head on my pillow and realize that his scent is still in my pillow.

Falling asleep I wonder where my life is going to go. I have too many questions. Not enough answers for those questions. With his scent filling my nose and the thought that my father knows what Morris and I have been up to. My dreams are odd and strange.

The next morning, I check my phone after my shower. There is a message from Morris. He tells me he misses me. He loves me. Tell me to have a good day. I must be on my own today. Which was fine. We are not supposed to be joined at the hip. Thinking of all my friends and family getting married I wish I could get married to. I cannot get married not in the mortal world. They are so behind in recognizing same sex marriages. I blame Hera for this. It goes against her ideas of who should get married.

I check my stock portfolio over breakfast after my shower. My stocks are doing well. The check in two weeks was going to be awesome. I love it when they are doing so well. Taking care of myself is amazing and this helps. Going into the room I have reserved as my work out room. I work out. I even bring my sword into my work out which I have not done for years. Morris coming to my door hurt the way he had been the other day got me to thinking.

Monsters still existed. Some would attack me even though I am an adult. I am more powerful now for having survived my teen age years. It is the power that scares them. Some are not impressed by the power that I have and they would still attack.

So I go though my sword moves. I wish I had a sparring partner. I never did as a teen but I always wanted one. I wonder if Morris would be able to spar with me and it be a challenge I am sure. He was strong. I knew that from wrestling with him. As well as seeing him naked.

I shower again. I am drying off and in my towel when my phone rings. Picking it up it is Jason. "Hey Jas what is going on." I pause listening to him ask me a question. "Nope Morris' Mother came in for a visit. She from Ireland so she kinda dropped in unannounced." I laugh and Jason says a few more things. "No I do not mind coming out. Yeah we can go to a bar. I'll meet you at the Irish Heart downtown." I smile as I hang up my cell.

Getting dressed I pull on my jeans, a t-shirt with a skull on it. Pull on socks then put my newest boots on my feet. I run a comb though my wet hair and call it good. I think about what I do and compare it to Morris. He might out of the house look more man then I did. His bathroom screams woman. He has this hair stuff and that cream stuff and the whatnot. It was amusing. He takes good care of himself so I am not going to complain about his choices in bathroom stuff.

Arriving at the Irish Heart I walk inside. I smile at the bartender. He smiles back. "Ach no Morris with ye tonight laddybuck." He smiles at me. I blush.

"No I am meeting up with some friends." I answer him he laughs. I love this place I mean it. The drinks are amazing. The food when they are serving it is great Irish fare. If the Irish native likes it you know they are doing it right. I pick out a large corner booth and wait for Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank and of all people Luke.

A beer appears in front of me. I look at the waitress and before I could say anything. "Old Fred said to bring it to you." She smiles at me. "I also have some soft pretzels coming too." The bartender winks over at me. Fred you old codger I do not need to be fed every time I come in.

Soon enough the guys arrive. Luke and I give each other a look. Jason laughs at us both. "You two are not going to have problems are you?"

"No Jason. I am just surprised his girlfriend let him off his chain." I look at him. "I am sure Morris likes you best out and about."

"You two need to learn to wear clothing to bed." Luke leaned back in the booth.

"Your girlfriend should not be coming in to peek at her brother nude Luke." That got me a glare from him. The others were a little wild eyed at our exchange.

"Guys," Jason of course called us all back into order. "We are not here to bicker. We are here to hang out like old friends." He reminds us. The waitress, Wendy, brings more beers and three baskets of soft pretzels with dipping sauces.

Percy looks at me, "are you really bringing a guy as your date?" I know he was asking for his wedding. I can see he has not come to terms with the fact that I am with another male yet. I think he is stuck in what the world considers normal.

"Yes I am bring Morris with me." I smile. "We went and picked out suits yesterday." I made a face. "One of these days I am going to beat him out of paying for stuff."

Jason laughed lightly, "good luck there. Morris is fast on the draw when it comes to treating those he loves well." Jason gazes at me amusement in his eyes. I hate the fact he knows stuff about my boyfriend that I do not have the courage to ask.

"I still do not understand how I am supposed to bring up the subject." I look at my beer. "I just do not know."

"Heck I do not know." Luke sighs darkly. "I know the two girls are demis but himself I have no clue. He is too hard to get a read on." He looks at me. I wonder if he really knows what kind of demis or he is just making shit up. His father is the King of Lies. "I want to know what my Moonlight is. I just do not know how to ask either Nico. It is hard. I understand that."

We hang out for the evening. It was an amazing time spent with friends. I was so happy to do so. Morris tells me to spend time with my friends and to do things with them. He wants me to have a life outside of the two of us. I can understand that. He wants me to be healthy. Healthy people are happy with themselves, their families and their friends. I am working on a lot of that.

It is hard sometimes. I have to remind myself that I am worth it. That I deserve to have the answers. I deserve to have good friends and good relationships. The evening was a great one. I would never forget it.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting With Friends

Nico's POV

Sitting in the cafe waiting on my two friends Mitchell and Will. They always look so cute together. They are curious about the new first guy in my life Morris. I can understand that. I mean I had this crush on Percy forever. One I could not act on because he was not attracted to guys. It killed me to see him with his girlfriend Annabeth.

Will and Mitchell helped a lot though that dark time of my soul. They helped me find a way to deal with my feelings. With him not returning those feelings. It was hard work but I made it in the end.

Now when I see them together being all cute and stuff. I am okay. I do not feel that stab of pain in my heart. I am finally feeling better. Which has everything to do with this new guy in my life. Morris, he is a puzzle to me sometimes. He is everything I wanted Percy to be. He is himself though.

My man wears a kilt. He was debating on wearing the suit we bought together or his kilt. He put the kilt. He is going in the kilt. Damn sexy Irish man in a dress kilt. I cannot wait to show him off. To answer the question, nothing is worn under that kilt.

The bell tinkles, in walk Mitchell and Will. Will goes to the counter to order their drinks and Mitchell joins me at the table. "So." He looks at me.

"We will wait til Will gets here too." Smiling lightly. I did get out my smart phone and starting to go though the pictures in it. When Will came over the two flanked me and we looked at pictures of Morris. Both of them whistled in appreciation of him

"He is a beauty." Will blinks. "How can a man who is not a child of you know who be that beautiful?" I love how Will refers to Aphrodite his lover's mother. We are around mortals. I can understand the need not to speak names.

"I do not know Will." I shrug, "I've been trying to figure that out myself."

Mitchell digs in his messenger bag with a frown. He brings out last month's issue of GQ. His eyes widen. "I thought maybe but." He places it on the table. The title read, 'Hot Upcoming Authors' Morris was on the cover in a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and nothing else. His green eyes were smoldering the camera.

"Oh my." was mine and Will's comments at the same time.

"I did not know about this." I take a picture of it. "I think I am going to tease him about it."

Will and Mitchell both laugh as Mitchell puts away the magazine. I text him the picture. "Where are my sexy pictures?"

He texts me back as Mitchell and Will read over my shoulder. "Why do you need sexy pictures Gra when you get to see the real thing in real time?"

"Oh he is a smooth one." Mitchell mummers. I agreed with him. Morris side stepped that beautifully. My love was quite cleaver. I was always amused by his wit. I was glad he had wit.

"Go back and hang out with your friends Gra." I could almost hear him laughing at me. "Look out the window." I look up and out the window. He was there with Althea and Amaya. They all waved. He blew me a kiss. The three left.

"Who are the girls?" Will asks. The three were a handsome grouping. Not knowing better people could assume bad things yet if you watch them closely you realize they are family. At least they act like family members so.

"His sisters." They both smile I point at another picture I brought up of him and the girls. I point at Amaya. "The one is in and on and off again relation with Luke."

"Luke." They both said picking up on what I was not saying. I nod they both smile. "He fell in love." Mitchell smirks lightly. "I told him the moon would steal his heart."

"It did." I agree. "Amaya reminds me of the moon with her silver eyes."

"So how nice is he?" Mitchell questions me. I drew in a breath I mean how do you quantify how much someone comes to mean to you. The things they do for you.

"Extremely. He is the kind of guy you can take home to meet the parents and know they will approve of him yet he is completely wild and untamed." I smile sipping my coffee. "He is such a puzzle to. He has arm sleeves."

"His arms are tattooed." Will said then he shook his head. "It showed in the pictures not like he hides them. I cannot believe I forgot them that fast."

"He makes me feel like I am stuck in the song Candyman." They both give me this look.

"You two are." Mitchell did not finish his question only because I nod. He looks at me. "I am impressed." He smiles. "He is..."

"He treats me so good Mitch. You got to understand. He makes sure I am good before he makes sure he is good. How many guys are like that." I look at them both. They both are smiling toothily at me.

"Keep this one." Will laughs lightly. "If he takes care of you. Keep him."

"I agree. He wants you to have your friends. He insists on this day with us?" Mitchell looks at me I nod. "See totally keeper. He wants you to have your friends. He wants you to have a life outside of you both."

"That is healthy." Will squeezes my shoulder. I am glad they like him. Next time I am going to have to arrange for the two to meet Morris and not just see pictures and see him for a moment outside of a window. I think the two will like him.

"Will you two be at Percy's wedding?"

"Yep." Mitchell smiles.

"Good you two will be able to meet Morris then."


End file.
